Naruto The Shinigami of Uzumaki
by str0m
Summary: Cerita Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu dibenci oleh warga Konoha ,sebab aib bagi keluarganya karena tidak memiliki sistem cakra. Namun dirinya Memiliki Kekkei Genkai Zanpakutou dan mata melebihi Rinnengan. NaruStrong, NaruSmart NaruGodlike(Maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle_**_ :Naruto The Shinigami of Uzumaki_

**_Disclaimer _**_: Naruto bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto ,cerita punya saya xD_

**_Pairing_**_ : Masih bingung_

**_Rated _**_: T_

**_Genre_**_ : Adventure, Friendship ,Fantasy ,Romance (Sedikit)_

**_Summary _**_:Cerita Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu dibenci oleh warga Konoha ,sebab aib bagi keluarganya karena tidak memiliki sistem cakra. Namun dirinya tidak dibenci oleh keluarganya karena tidak memiliki sistem cakra seperti yang hari dia didatangi sosok misterius transparan berjubah hitam dan di beri kekuatan olehnya dan sebuah pedang apa yang diperoleh Naruto? dan pedang hitam apa itu? BD!  
_

**_Warning_**_ : OOC, Gaje ,Typo (Mungkin) , Etc_

**_[AN: Disini Alurnya sama kayak di Canon. mungkin bedanya Naruto yang di Canon diganti Misaki. Dan Naruto disini orang nya pendiem ,sopan ,dan ramah]_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto tapi aku lebih suka dengan marga Uzumaki, anak kedua dari pasangan Minato Namikaze sang _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō _Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina sang _Akai Chishio no Habanero_. Aku juga memiliki dua saudara, pertama kakak kembarku Namikaze Misaki dan adik perempuanku Namikaze Yuki. Umur ku 12 tahun sama seperti Misaki _Nii-san_ sedang adikku Yuki-_chan_ masih 10 tahun.

Dan kenapa aku memakai marga Kaa-_san_ ku dulu? Karena walau aku tidak memiliki sistem cakra tapi aku tertarik dengan clan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan Kekkei Genkai Zanpakutou. Kata nya dulu ada seorang Uzumaki yang juga tidak memiliki sistem cakra sepertiku, namun dia membangkitkan Kekkei Genkai dari clan Uzumaki yang jarang didapatkan warga Uzushio.

Dan juga aku memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti Kaa-san ku yang berasal dari clan Uzumaki. Karena clan Uzumaki terkenal juga dengan rambut merah panjangnya, namun rambut merahku tidak sepanjang seperti Uzumaki lainnya. Panjang rambut ku sama seperti Tou-_san_, bahkan bentuknya hampir sama bedanya Cuma warna merah dan kuning.

Entah kenapa para warga Konoha selalu membenciku dan berkata bahwa aku aib bagi keluargaku. Saat kutanya Kaa-_san_ ku, dia hanya menjawab _'tidak usah dipikirkan perkataan mereka Naru. Walau kamu tidak memiliki sistem cakra seperti yang lain Kaa-san tetap menganggapmu sebagai dari keluarga.' _Seperti itulah jawaban Kaa-_san_ padaku.

Beda halnya dengan Misaki _Nii-san_ dan Yuki-_chan_ yang selalu mendapat sambutan dan sapaan ramah dari warga desa tidak seperti diriku. Sempat aku berpikir karena Nii-_san_ ku itu adalah Jincuriki Kyuubi ,jadi mereka bersifat ramah padanya. Tapi Yuki-_chan_ yang tidak memiliki itu pun juga sama halnya dengan Misaki _Nii-san_,mendapat sambutan dan sapaan dari warga desa. Jadi pikiran itu semua ketepis dari otakku karena merasa iri pada mereka berdua.

Dan untuk Misaki Nii-_san_ kenapa bisa menjadi Jincuriki dari Kyuubi adalah karena kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Desa Konoha adalah sebuah desa yang damai dan tentram. Namun suatu kejadian menjadikan desa ini dalam bahaya, karena pada saat kelahiran anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki menimbulkan bencana.

Disaat Misaki dan Naruto sudah lahir .Itu nama anak mereka ketika sudah lahir. Nama mereka sudah dipersiapkan karena mendapat kabar Kushina akan melahirkan 2 anak,jadi mereka sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk mereka sebelum lahir. Tapi salah satu dari mereka yaitu Naruto aneh, karena Minato tidak merasakan aliran cakra pada tubuh Naruto.

Namun sebelum dia memikirkan itu, sesosok pria berjubah hitam mengenakan sebuah topeng spiral diwajahnya datang ke tempat kelahiran Kushina. Tempat kelahilaran Kushina berada diluar desa dan sudah dilindungi oleh sebuah kekkai serta para Anbu dibawah pimpinan Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Dapat ditembus dengan mudah, mengalahkan seluruh Anbu yang sedang menjaga diluar dan membunuh Biwako Sarutobi istri dari Sandaime ketika membawa Misaki dan Naruto keruang perawatan.

Sosok itu mengancam Minato jika mereka tidak memberikan Jincuriki kepadanya dia akan membunuh kedua anaknya yang sedang berada di bunshin yang sedang memompong anaknya. Karena Minato hanya diam saja sosok tersebut menyuruh bunshinnya untuk segera membunuh kedua anak Minato dengan melempar mereka ke atas dan segera menusuknya dengan sebuah kunai yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Namun Minato dapat menyelamatkan anak-anaknya tapi , itu semua hanya pengalihan untuk sosok tersebut membawa kabur Kushina karena istrinya adalah Jincuriki. Minato yang sudah menyelamatkan anak-anaknya segera menyelamatkan Kushina juga, namun dibawah kain yang membalut anak-anaknya terdapat kertas peledak.

Jadi Minato segera menyingkirkan kertas itu dan keluar dari tempat kelahiran Kushina. Setelah keluar Minato segera membawa anaknya Misaki dan Naruto ke rumahnya dan segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan Kushina sebelum Kyuubi dikeluarkan dari tubuh istrinya.

Setalah berhasil menemukan Kushina ,Kyuubi sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuh istrinya dan siap menyerang Kushina dengan cakarnya. Tapi Minato sudah lebih dulu menyelamatkan Kushina dan membawanya ke rumanhnya.

Kushina memberitahu pada Minato bahwa sosok tersebut anak menggunakan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan desa. Minato yang mendengar itu geram dan segera ke tempat Sandaime Hokage dan memberitahukannya bahwa Kyuubi sudah lepas dan ingin menghancurkan desa bersama sosok misterius tadi.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu kaget akan berita yang dibawa Minato ditambah, istrinya Biwako juga ikut terbunuh oleh sosok tersebut. Segera Hiruzen dan Minato mengevaluasi seluruh penduduk desa ke tempat yang aman.

Kyuubi telah muncul di tengah desa dengan bantuan pemanggilan hewan dari sosok misterius tadi. Kyuubi mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa tanpa ampun, namun untung semua orang sudah di evaluasi dan Kyuubi hanya menghancurkan bagunan desa tanpa ada timbul korban jiwa.

Hiruzen , Minato dan para Anbu menahan Kyuubi agar mengurangi dampak kehancuran desa. Tapi sosok misterius itu muncul dihadapan mereka untuk tidak meghentikan amukan Kyuubi. Mereka semua harus mengalahkan sosok misterius tersebut agar mudah menghentikan amukan Kyuubi. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa mengalahkannya walau sulit karena sosok itu bisa menembus serangan apa saja yang dihadapinya.

Sebelum sosok itu mundur ,Minato sudah didepan sosok tersebut karena memasang fuin. Dan memberikan sebuah segel kontrak agar tidak bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi lagi. Sosok Misterius itu pergi dengan sebuah pusaran yang muncul dimata kanannya dan sebelum dia pergi sosok tersebut sempat berkata.

"Aku harus menyerahkannya pada kalian. Kalian membuatku cidera dan berhasil membebaskan Kyuubi. Namun, suatu saat Kyuubi pasti akan ku rebut kembali. Aku akan menguasai dunia..."

"...Dan ada banyak cara untuk melakukan hal itu." Lanjut sosok misterius itu dan mengilang sepenuhnya ditelah sebuah pusaran dimata kananya.

Minato yang melihat para Anbu sulit untuk menahan Kyuubi mengamuk akhirnya memindahkannya bersama Hiruzen ke tempat yang jauh dari desa. Setelah membawa Kyuubi jauh dari desa, Minato segera membuat Kekkai untuk menahan Kyuubi ditambah segel Dewa Kematian.

Sebelum Minato selesai dengan segel Dewa kematiannya Hiruzen lebih dulu menghentikannya dengan mengurung Minato dipenjara yang diabuat dari hewan pemanggilannya Enma. Dan Hiruzen pun melakukan segel yang sama seperti Minato yaitu segel Dewa Kematian untuk menyegel Kyuubi dan menjadikannya Jincuriki dari anak Minato ialah Misaki.

Mengapa Misaki bisa ada disitu, dan bukan berada dirumah Minato? Itu karena Minato sempat membawa Misaki kesini untuk menjadikannya sebagai Jincuriki ketiga setelah Uzumaki Mito istri Shondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina istrinya sendiri dengan kesepakatan Kushina .

Walau sempat terjadi konflik karena menjadikan anaknya Misaki sebagai Jincuriki akhirnya Kushina menyutujuinya mengingat perkataan Jiraya akan anak dalam ramalan yang suatu hari nanti menyelamatkan dunia.

Minato sempat meronta karena harusnya dia yang seharusnya melakukan itu untuk anaknya karena dia adalah Hokage sekaligus ayah Misaki. Namun Hiruzen hanya berkata.

"Kau harus tau Minato. Aku ini sudah Tua, jadi aku melakukan ini dengan keinginan ku sendiri sebelum menemui ajalku..." ucap Hiruzen pada Minato.

"...Dan juga terlalu tua untuk menjadi Hokage .Apa jadinya nanti jika aku yang ngurus semuanya termasuk istri dan anak-anakmu. Apa kau juga tidak kasihan melihat anak-anakmu tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ayah?" Lanjut Hiruzen.

"Kau masih mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap keluargamu itu Minato. Jadi biarkan aku yang nyegel Kyuubi dan menjadikannya Jincuriki." Lanjutnya lagi setelah menyelesaikan segel Dewa Kematian.

Muncul sosok berjubah putih transparan dengan lengan kirinya terbungkus tasbih, dan mulutnya yang menggigit pisau. Yang membuat semacam segel di atasnya. Dewa kematian kemudian memasukkan lengannya ke jiwa Hiruzen.

Terlihat sebuah tangan transparan yang memiliki banyak tato disetiap bagiannya, keluar dari perut Hiruzen. Tangan tersebut mengarah ke Kyuubi dan langsung mengambil jiwanya walau hanya setengah saja.

Setelah mengambil jiwa Kyuubi, Hiruzen melakukan segel tangan lagi sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena mengambil jiwa Kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya. Segel tersebut adalah Hakke Fuin atau segel delapan simbol

Teknik tersebut adalah sebuah Fuinjutsu untuk melakukan ritual menjadikan seorang Jincuriki dibawah altar. Setalah Hiruzen melakukan ritual tersebut. Kyuubi sepenuhnya telah berada ditubuh Misaki.

"Aku titip desa pada mu Minato...dan selamat tinggal."

Itulah berkataan Hiruzen terakhir pada Minato yang berasil keluar dari penjara yang dibuatnya dari hewan pemanggilan. Dan Hiruzen pun tumbang tergeletak ditanah.

**Flashback End**

Begitulah cerita Misaki Nii-san bisa menjadi Jincuriki Kyuubi dengan pengorbanan Sandaime Hokage.

Walau tidak memiliki cakra tapi keluargaku memuji diriku yang menurut pintar atau jenius dari kedua saudaraku. Kenapa mereka memujiku? Ya ,karena aku adalah anak yang pintar atau jenius diumurku yang masih 12 tahun ini. Diumurku yang masih dini, diriku sudah memiliki pemikiran seorang jounin bahkan Tou-san ku menyimpulkan Hokage.

Aku juga pintar dalam hal Taijutsu, menggunakan shuriken dan kunai. Itulah kemampuanku yang tidak memiliki sistem cakra, namun diriku tetap semangat walah tidak punya cakra. Dan besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk akademi bersama Misaki dan Yuki. Awalnya aku menolak karena tidak mau merepotkan keluargaku karena dibenci dan diejek oleh warga desa, namun Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak peduli akan hal itu dan tetap memasukkanku kesana.

**Naruto POV End**

Pagi hari di Mansion Namikaze, yang letaknya berada di tengah desa memiliki halaman yang luas cukup untuk digunakan keluarga Minato sedang menunggu sarapan pagi sebelum melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Kushina yang tengah menyajikan masakannya pada keluarganya. Keluarga Minato adalah dia ,Kushina istrinya, Misaki, Naruto ,dan Yuki. Namun Misaki tidak ada di meja makan.

"Nii-_san_ mu belum bangun Naru ,Yuki-_chan_?" Tanya Kushina pada anak keduanya Naruto.

"Belum Kaa-_san._ Katanya lima menit lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil nasi dan Yuki sama halnya.

"Anak itu dari tadi tidak pernah berubah." Kesal Kushina dengan tingkah laku kakak Naruto yaitu Misaki.

"Sudah lah Kushina. Dia kan masih anak-anak jadi wajar saja." Ucap Minato santai.

"Lebih baik kau bangunkan Nii-_san_ mu Naru. Supaya Kaa-_san_ mu tidak tambah marah." Lanjut Minato sambil makan sup miso buatan Kushina istrinya.

"Ah iya"

Naruto pun langsung pergi dari meja makan dan menuju kamar Nii-_san_ nya Misaki yang berada di lantai dua.

"Nii-_san_ bangun. Sudah ditunggu Tou-_san_ , Kaa-_san_ , dan Yuki-_chan_ diruang makan." Ucap Naruto membangunkan Misaki.

"Ehm...lima menit lagi Naru." Seru Misaki yang masih memeluk gulingnya.

"Nanti Nii-_san_ dimarahi Kaa-san lagi"

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu. Terdengar jelas teriakan Kushina dari bawah ruang makan.

"MISAKI!CEPAT BANGUN .ATAU AKU YANG AKAN MEMBANGUNKANMU!" Teriak Kushina dan semua anggota keluarganya menutup telinga mereka karena suara Kushina terlalu keras.

"I-I-ya- b-baik-k K-Kaa-san." Ucap Misaki sedikit berteriak bangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan sang ibu.

Misaki langsung menuju ke kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan mandi dengan tergesa-gesa karena tidak mau berurusan dengan ibunya. Yang terkenal akan pukulan mosternya, bahkan Tou-sannya sama sekali tidak berani menghentikan tindakan istrinya itu.

Setelah itu ia mengenakan baju yang sudah disiapkan Naruto dan segera menghampiri keluarganya yang telah menunggunya.

"Akhir kau sudah bangun juga. Kebiasaan buruk mu bangun siang tidak pernah hilang juga." Ucap Kushina yang masih kesal.

"Aku kan capek Kaa_-san_. Kemarinkan aku latihan sama Tou-_san_, Naru dan Yuki-_chan_." Ujar Misaki membela dirinya.

"Tetap saja. Bahkan Naru dan Yuki-_chan_ tidak bangun siang seperti dirimu itu." Balas Kushina.

"Ya sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kalian segera berangkat. Hari ini kan Hari pertama kau, Naru dan Yuka-_chan_ masuk ke akademi." Lanjut Kushina memberitahu Misaki.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapannya. Misaki, Naruto dan Yukari berangkat ke akademi.

"Kami berangkat." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hati-hati dijalan dan jangan buat keributan." Seru Kushina segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau tidak ke kantor Minato?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat Minato berdiri didepan Kushina.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau memberikan 'ini'." Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk pipinya dengan jari tangannya.

"Kau selalu saja begitu." Ujar Kushina merona merah karena tau maksud suaminya.

**CUP**

"Itu kan lebih baik. Jadi aku tambah semangat." Seru Minato setelah mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dipipi dari istrinya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Lanjut Minato yang menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Untuk Profil Misaki, Naruto dan Yukari :

Nama : Namikaze Misaki

Umur :12 tahun

Tinggi : 146 cm

Elemen : Angin (Futon), dan Air (Suiton)

Kekkei Genkai : Hyouton

Kemampuan : Ninjutsu:6 , Taijutsu:4.5, Genjutsu:3, Kecerdasan:7, Kekuatan:4, Kecepatan:6, Stamina:7, Fuinjutsu:4

Justu : Kagebunshin , Rasengan(Masih menggunakan Bunshin), Hiraishin no Jutsu(Masih berkembang) ,Elemen Angin (Futon) ,Air (Suiton) , Es (Gabungan dari Futon dan Suiton)

Penampilan :Rambut kuning jabrik, terdapat tiga garis tanda lahir dikedua pipi, mata biru saphire dan pakaian seperti Naruto di Anime.

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Umur :12 tahun

Elemen :-

Kekkei Genkai : Zanpakutou (Belum saya perlihatkan)

Kemampuan : Ninjutsu:- , Taijutsu:7, Genjutsu:- , Kecerdasan:9,5 , Kekuatan:5 , Kecepatan:4,5 , Stamina:5, Fuinjutsu:-

Jutsu :-

Penampilan : Berambut merah jabrik panjang sampai bawah telinga, mata merah rubi , mengenakan jaket merah kerah tinggi sampai mulut dibelakang jaket terdapat lambang klan Uzumaki tapi bawahan jaket tidak dimasukan kedalam celana putihnya.

[A/N: Ini masih awalah sebelum Naruto mendapatkan Kekkei Genkai Zanpakutou.]

Nama : Namikaze Yuki

Umur : 10 tahun

Tinggi : 135

Elemen : Api (Katon) , Air (Suiton)

Kekkei Genkai : Cakra Chain

Kemampuan : Ninjutsu:6 , Taijutsu:4 , Genjutsu:4,5 , Kecerdasan:6,5 , Kekuatan:6, Kecepatan:3,5 , Stamina:5, Fuinjutsu:3

Jutsu : Bunshin , Rasengan , Elemen Api (Katon) , Air (Suiton)

Penampilang : Rambut panjang seperti Kushina bedanya warna rambut kuning bukan merah, mata juga seperti Kushina ,memakai jaket panjang orange sedikit bagaian warna hitam dan celana orange panjang dibelakang jaket juga ada lambang clan Uzumaki berwarna merah.

* * *

**Ini fic kedua saya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari fic salah satu autor (Lupa namanya, hehe).**

**Mungkin terlalu banyak penjelasan ketimbang kegiatan untuk chapter ini, namun chapter depan saya usahain lagi.**

**Lanjut tidaknya terserah Autor hahaha *PLAK PLAK PLAK* (Autor:Woi,Sakit tau! , Reader: yang bener itu 'Lanjut tidaknya terserah Reader', Autor sesat!.)**

**Dan untuk Pair nya masih saya pikirkan.**

**Jelek?Bosan sama ceritanya? Mirip sama fic lain? Dimaklumi saja xD. **

**Tinggalakan Kritik dan Saran. Mind to RnR**

**See you Next Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***PLAK* (Autor: Kenapa gua dipukul lagi sih? ,Reader: Kebanyakan pakek titik ,Autor:Suka-suka gua donk! Mau gak gua lanjutin ni cerita?! , Reader:G-Gomen, hehe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle_**_ :Naruto The Shinigami of Uzumaki_

**_Disclaimer _**_: Naruto bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto ,cerita punya saya xD_

**_Pairing_**_ : Masih bingung_

**_Rated _**_: T dan Semi M untuk membunuh_

**_Genre_**_ : Adventure, Friendship ,Fantasy ,Romance (Sedikit)_

**_Summary _**_:Cerita Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu dibenci oleh warga Konoha ,sebab aib bagi keluarganya karena tidak memiliki sistem cakra. Namun dirinya Memiliki Kekkei Genkai Zanpakutou dan mata melebihi Rinnengan. NaruStrong, NaruSmart NaruGodlike(Maybe)_

**_Warning_**_ : OOC, Gaje ,Typo (Mungkin) , Etc_

**_[AN: Disini Alurnya sama kayak di Canon. mungkin bedanya Naruto yang di Canon diganti Misaki. Dan Naruto disini orang nya pendiem ,sopan ,dan ramah]_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Didalam Akademi, murid-murid terlihat ribut. Namun suasana menjadi sunyi ketika Sensei mereka datang.

**SREK**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan suasana yang sebelumnya ramai kini menjadi tenang.

_'Kenapa setiap aku datang ,kelas jadi tenang ya?'_ Batin Iruka selaku Sensei mereka. Tapi Iruka mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Mereka terlambat masuk Akademi karena mendapat bimbingan khusus dari Hokage." Ujar Iruka.

"Kalian silahkan masuk Namikaze-san." Suruh Iruka pada murid baru yang berada diluar.

Kini muncullah tiga sosok yang membuat kelas menjadi ribut kembali.

"Kyaa Tampan."

"Kyaa Keren."

"Cantik nya."

Itulah teriakan-teriakan yang ditunjuk untuk murid baru tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Iruka menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Namikaze Misaki. Mohon bimbingannya teman-teman." Ucap Misaki memperkenalkan diri. Dan kini giliran Yuki.

"Namaku Namikze Yuki. Semoga kita menjadi teman baik." Ucap Yuki. Dan yang terakhir Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal semua." Ucap Naruto.

_'kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan marga Namikaze.'_ Batin Iruka bingung karena Naruto memakai marga Uzumaki.

Saat Naruto memperkanalkan diri, banyak murid-murid yang berbisik bahwa dia tidak memiliki sistem cakra. Naruto yang menderngar itu pun hanya menghiraukan saja.

"Sekarang kalian silahkan duduk. Misaki duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Yuki duduk disebelah Sakura dan Naruto duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Dan kalian bertiga angkat tangan kalian." Ujar Iruka menyuruh MiYuNa duduk disebelah SaSaShi.

MiYuNa pun duduk dibangku yang telah dipilih oleh Iruka-Sensei. Dan mereka mendapat sambutan dari teman-teman kelas mereka dengan ramah. Mengajaknya berkenalan, menanyai hal-hal yang tidak penting. Minus Naruto yang hanya bisa berkenalan dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba,dan Lee.

Semua murid memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan Iruka minus Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee dan Chouji yang asik dengan tidur mereka kecuali Chouji yang makan kripik kentangnya. Tidak terasa mereka semua memperhatiakan pelajaran,kini telah usai.

"Pelajaran sampai disini saja. Kalian boleh pulang." Ujar Iruka membubarkan kelas karena sudah berakhir.

"Hey Naruto. Mau ikut kami main tidak?" Ajak Kiba.

"Aku ikut." Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah ayo ketempat kesukaan kami." Ucap Kiba dan diikuti Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee dan Naruto.

Sesampai disana mereka bermain tanpa henti dan akhirnya capek melanda mereka semua.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh bermain denganku?" Ucap Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa merasa aneh bermain denganmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Lee mewakili teman-temannya.

"Karena aku tidak memiliki sistem cakra." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Itu bukan masalah buat kami. Yang terpenting kita adalah teman. Teman tidak saling membeda-bedakan satu sama lain. Bukan begitu teman-teman?" Ujar Kiba panjang lebar.

"Yosh!" Ucap mereka serempak kecuali Shikamaru hanya bergumam 'Merepotkan'.

"Itu benar Naruto .Jadi jangan merasa aneh begitu, oke?" Sanggah Kiba pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih semua." Ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada teman-temannya yang menerimanya apa adanya.

"Kalau kau tidak punya sistem cakra ,berarti kau tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu ya Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya Lee pada Naruto.

"I-Iya" Jawab Naruto agak risih dengan pertanyaan Lee.

"Kalau begitu kita sama Naruto_-_kun. Karena aku Cuma bisa menggunakan Taijutsu saja. Tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu." Ujar Lee menjelaskan kemampuannya.

"Kita sama ya Lee." Jawab Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Lee.

"Mulai saat ini. Kita akan berlatih bersama-sama Naruto-kun. Masa Muda memang indah." Ucap Lee dengan gaya Gay-Sensei.

"Jangan lupakan kami Baka_._" Ujar Kiba membantah ucapan Lee yang ingin berlatih berdua dengan Naruto.

"Oh iya, aku lupa...hehe." Ucap Lee tanpa dosa.

Hari sudah sore. Kini mereka berjalan pulang menuju kerumah masing-masing. Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, kini dihadang oleh dua orang Anbu Root.

"S-Siapa k-kalian?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan akan dua Anbu yang muncul didepannya.

"Kami hanya disuruh oleh atasan kami untuk membunuhmu Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Anbu 1 datar.

"K-Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena kau aib bagi desa Konoha." Ucap Anbu 2.

Kini Naruto dibawa kedua Anbu Root menuju Hutan Kematian. Sesampai disana, dua Anbu Root tersebut meninggalkan Naruto di hutan itu sendirian.

"Tou-san...Kaa-san. Naru takut disini..." Ucap Naruto melihat sekeliling hutan. Hanya ada suara serigala menggonggong dan burung hantu.

Naruto yang sedang takut akan suasana hutan dibuat kaget dengan seekor serigala yang menatapnya dengan nafsu ingin memakannya. Membuat Naruto mundur perlahan karena takut pada serigala itu.

"S-Siapa pun tolong aku!" Teriak Naruto melihat serigala itu semakin mendekat. Seketika Naruto pingsan setelah melihat serigala itu berjalari ketakutan.

"D-Dimana ini?" Naruto kebingungan mendapati dirinya disebuah dimensi serba berwana putih.

"Selamat datang Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Sontak membuat Naruto agak takut dan menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Naruto mendapati pria paruh baya berambut merah lurus sebahu ,mengenakan jubah hitam dan sebuah pedang dibelakangnnya.

"A-Anda s-siapa? Dimana a-aku? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" Ujar Naruto ketakutan akan sosok didepannya.

"Tidak perlu takut adalah Uzumaki Arashi dan kau sedang berada dialam bawah dasarmu (Mindscape) dan aku bisa tau karena aku sudah mengawasimu dari awal." Ujar sosok tersebut adalah Uzumaki Arashi.

"Benarkah Jii-san adalah Uzumaki Arashi?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah agak tenang. Arashi hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti Jii-san adalah Uzumaki yang membangkitkan Kekkei Genkai Zanpakutou itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi karena penasaran dengan sosok Uzumaki Arashi yang mendengar cerita dari Kaa-san nya.

"Benar sekali. Apakah kau tidak punya cakra Naruto?" Tanya Arashi dan Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membangkitkan Kekkei Genkai Zanpakutou karena tidak punyai sistem cakra." Ujar Arashi.

"Benarkah Jii-san?" Ucap Naruto kurang yakin.

"Iya dan mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Jii-san. Panggil aku Sensei."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun sangat senang karena diajarkan Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki dari sang legendari Uzumaki mendengarkan tentang cara membangkitkan Zanpakutou dari Arashi dengan seksama. Arashi juga menjelaskan bahwa Mindscape nya satu tahun disini sama dengan satu hati didunia nyata. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun kagum bahwa Mindscape nya seperti itu.

"Nah Naruto, sekarang konsentrasilah untuk menemui Zanpakutou mu. Dan ingat, kau harus berteman dengannya serta menyebutkan namanya." Ujar Arashi memberi pengarahan pada Naruto.

"Ha'i Sensei." Jawab Naruto semangat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi menemu Zanpakutounya. Setelah itu Naruto merasa ada sosok yang berdiri didepannya. Membuat dia membuka mata dan mendapati pria berjubah hitam memiliki rambut merah ,bola mata merah ruby dan menggenggam sebuah pedang hitam ramping ditangan kirinya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap sosok tersebut adalah Zanpakutou Naruto.

"Apa kau Zanpakutou ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto. Dan sepertinya kau ingin menguasai kekuatanku ini." Ujar sang Zanpakutou.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menguasahi kekuatan mu. Namun aku ingin berteman denganmu." Ujar Naruto membertahu maksud kedatangannya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku akan bermain-main sebentar denganmu, Naruto."

Setelah berkata seperti itu sang Zanpakutou menerjang Naruto dengan pedangnya. Dengan reflek yang bagus ,Naruto dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dengan mundur kebelakang. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia diterjang kembali hingga Naruto kewalahan.

_'Kecepatannya luar biasa. Kalau begini aku bisa kalah.'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Sang Zanpakutou hanya menyeringai senang bisa bertarung dengan Naruto. Sedikit ada kesempatan, Naruto mencoba memukul dagu Sang Zanpakutou dan dia berhasil. Sang Zanpakuto terlempar kebelakang karena pukulan Naruto.

"Kau memang hebat Naruto." Puji Sang Zanpakutou sambil menyeka darah dari bibirnya.

"Tapi ini sudah berakhir." Lanjutnya menghilang dari penglihatan Naruto. Dia muncul didepan Naruto dan siap menusukkan pedangnya tepat diperutnya.

Tidak dapat menghindar lagi, akhirnya Naruto tertusuk oleh pedang diperutnya. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Sang Zanpakutou pun tertawa senang karena berhasil menusuk Naruto.

"Kau sangat lemah Naruto. Bagaimana bisa aku mengendalikan kekuatanku dengan kekuatanmu yang lemah ini." Ujar Sang Zanpakutou.

"S-Sudah k-kubilang...uhuk...a-aku t-tidak i-ingin m-mengendalikan...uhuk...k-kekuatanmu. T-Tapi i-ingin...uhuk...b-berteman d-denganmu...uhuk." Ujar Naruto sambil berbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau sangat menarik sekali Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi aku masih ragu akan niatmu itu ,sebelum kau menyebutkan namaku." Ucap sang Zanpakutou kagum dengan kegigihan Naruto.

"N-Namamu a-adalah..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerakkan tangan kirinya memegang pedang yang menusuk perutnya.

"Hikari no Sokudo." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum walau kondisinya sedang sedang menahan sakit.

"Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku ini Uzumaki Naruto Dan bahkan kau menyebutkan nama lenkapku." Ujar sang Zanpakutou sambil melihat tubuhnya mulai lenyap bagai debu.

"Gunakanlah kekuatanku untuk membela yang benar Naruto." Lanjutnya yang sudah lenyap tak tersisa. Hanya menyisakkan pedang hitam yang menancap diperut Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mulai mencabut pedang yang menusuk perutnya. Tanpa diduga, pedang tersebut menghilang dan muncul di tangan tangan kiri serta kanan Naruto. Pedang ditangan kiri berwarna biru muda dan kanan berwarna hitam. [A/N: Seperti pedang milik Kirito di SAO.]

Dan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto sekarang bukan pakaiannya yang dulu. Melainkan jubah hitam berkerah tinggi sampai hidung.

"Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan benar Hikari." Gumam Naruto sambil melirik kedua pedangnya ditangan kiri dan kanan.

Sekarang Naruto sudah kembali kedalam Mindscapenya sendiri. Dihadapannya berdidi Arashi dengan tersenyum bangga dan mungkin Naruto bisa melampaui dirinya. Kini Arashi mulai menjelaskan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan Zanpakutounya. Dia juga memberitahu bahwa Naruto memiliki mata yang istimewa.

"Apa maksud Sensei bahwa aku memiliki mata yang istimewa? Apakah seperti Sharingan? Byakugan atau Rinnengan?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi karena penasaran.

"Pejamkan matamu dan fokuskan pada mata kirimu. Nanti kau akan tau." Ucap Arashi menyuruh Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Naruto kini memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang mata tersebut. Arashi pun merapal sebuah segel dan ketika selesai dengan segelnya. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada mata kiri Naruto. Dan disekitar mata kiri Naruto terdapat tato hitam dan pupilnya .[A/N: Bukan tato seperti jelal tapi seperti foto profil str0m.]

"Sekarang buka mata mu Naruto." Suruh Arashi untuk membuka mata Naruto.

"Apa kau merasa berbeda dengan matamu Naruto?" Tanya Arashi pada Naruto.

"Aku merasa bahwa mata kiriku merasakan kekuatan yang terus masuk. Apa ini mata yang Sensei maksud?" Ujar Naruto yang takjub dengan kekuatan dari mata kirinya.

"Mata mu sekarang tetap berwarna merah ruby ,namun disekitar matamu ada sebuah tato. Tato itu dinamakan _'Me no Hikari'_ yang artinya mata cahaya." Ucap Arashi menjelaskan tentang kekuatan dimata kiri Naruto.

"Pertama mata tersebut dapat mengeluarkan api putih dan bisa kau kendalikan sesukamu dan hanya padam jika target hangus atau tak tersisa, lebih kuat dari api hitam dari Amaterasu. Kedua ,membaca pikiran. Ketiga dapat berpindah dimensi tanpa halangan apapun. Dan sisanya kau ketahui sendiri" Lanjut Arashi panjang lebar. Naruto yang mendengar itu takjub akan mata kirinya sekarang.

"He-Hebat. Apa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu sekarang Sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang kau bisa menggunakannya. Karena kau juga sudah mendapatkan Zanpakutou mu itu Naruto. Namun kau juga harus melatih fisikmu mulai sekarang." Jawab Arashi.

"Kapan kita latihannya Sensei?" Tanya Naruto antusias karena tidak sabaran.

"Kau mulai latihan sekarang. Dan untuk pemanasan, lakukan push-up, back-up, sit-up masing-masing sebanyak 200 kali serta berlari selama setengah hari." Ujar Arashi.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing tentang latihan yang diberikan oleh Arashi. Toh dia juga sering latihan seperti itu.

**Skiptime Dua Tahun dalam Mindscape...**

Selama dua tahun Naruto berlatih di Mindscape nya. Dia sudah melampaui kemampuan dan kekuatan Arashi .Naruto juga bisa menggunakan Bankai nya. Nama Bankai nya ialah _'Hikari no Tsurugi'_.

Naruto juga sudah terbiasa dengan tato mata kirinya. Yang kata Arashi bahwa tato tersebut permanen dan tidak dapat dinon-aktifkan. Dia juga sudah bisa mengeluarkan api putih serta mengendalikannya. Tak terasa Naruto sudah berlatih selama dua tahun, kini Arashi mengajaknya sparring.

"Nah Naruto. Sekarang untuk menguji hasil latihanmu selama dua tahun, kita sparring. Bagaimana?" Tawar Arashi mengajak Naruto sparring.

"Ha'i Sensei." Jawab Naruto semangat ingin menunjukan hasil latihannya pada Arashi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Arashi langsung melesat dengan Zanpakutou miliknya dengan mengayunkan secara horizontal. Naruto yang melihat Arashi melesat kini mengayunkan pedang kirinya secara vertical.

**TRANGG...**

Bunyi dua pedang sedang beradu secara sengit. Namun pedang kanan Naruto mulai mencoba menebas tubuh Arashi. Tapi usahanya gagal karena Arashi mundur kebelakang dengan bersalto.

"Sepertinya aku meremehkanmu, muridku." Ucap Arashi berdiri tegak setelah mengindar dari tebasan pedang kanan Naruto.

"Tapi aku akan mulai serius sekarang." Lanjut Arashi yang memposisikan pedannya keatas.

**"****_BANKAI_****"**

**BLARR...WUSS...**

**"****_Tensa Zangetsu_****"** Ucap Arashi setelah memasuki mode Bankai milinya. Dan Zangetsu adalah nama Zanpakutou nya. Pedang yang sangat ramping dengan rantai di ganggangnya. Serta mengenakan jubah hitam yang ramping. [A/N: Seperti Ichigo pada mode Bankai.]

"Kalau begitu, aku juga." Ucap Naruto yang tidal mau kalah.

"_BANKAI_"

**WUSS...**

"**_Hikari no Tsurugi_**"

Kini Naruto juga memasuki mode Bankai juga. Dua Zanpakutou nya sekarang menjadi satu. Ramping, panjang , berwarna putih kebiruan serta batas ganggangnya berbentuk shuriken dengan tiga cabang. Memakai jubah putih dengan aksen api merah di beberapa bagian. Postur tubuhnya menjadi tinggi dan rambut merah jabriknya menjadi lurus serta panjang sebahu.

**_"Surasshu Tsukiakari" [Slash MoonLight]_**

Gumam Naruto melancarkan serangan berwarna putih berbentuk sabit dengan mengayunkan Zanpakutou nya ke arah Arashi. Tapi Arashi juga melancarkan serangan untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

**_"Getsuga Tenshou" [Slash MoonFang]_**

Serangan berbentuk sabit berwarna biru.

**BLARR...**

Kedua serangan tersebut saling terbentuk dan akhirnya terjadi ledakan yang besar. Setelah ledakan tadi mereka, kini Naruto dan Arashi menghilang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

**TRANGG...TRANGG...TRANGG...**

Bunyi suara pedang dan menimbulkan percikan api. Namun sosok mereka tidak terlihat karena gerakan mereka cepat. Merasa pertarungan antar adu pedang seimbang. Kini Naruto berhenti dan memejamkan mata kirinya dan keluar darah dari mata tersebut.

"**_Honō Hikari_**" Ucap Naruto setelah membuka mata kirinya.

Naruto mengeluarkan Api putih yang mengarah ke Arashi yang berdiri agak jauh dari Naruto saat memenjamkan mata.

Arashi yang melihat api putih menuju ke arahnya tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera mengghindar dari api putih Naruto. Tapi dia ingat bahwa api Naruto tetap akan mengejarnya sampai dia hangus.

Tak punya pilihan lain. Arashi menggunakan mode Hollowfication karena terdesak. Dia sekarang memakai topeng berbentuk Hollow dan segera melancarkan serangan .

**_"Getsuga...Tenshou" [Bulan Fang Surga]_**

Serangan Arashi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini warna serangan tersebut bukan biru melainkan hitam kemerahan. Dan kedua serangan tersebut bebenturan.

**BLAST...**

Merasa bahwa Naruto sudah bertambah kuat. Kini Arashi mengaku kalah dari muridnya. Jika diteruskan pasti akan memakan waktu yang sangat panjang dan belum tentu dia akan menang melawan Naruto yang sekarang.

"Sensei akui, sekarang kau sudah bertambah kuat Naruto." Puji Arashi sambil menon-aktifakan Hollowfication beserta Bankai nya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku kuat. Kan aku murid dari Uzumaki Arashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan ceringan khasnya.

Sekarang tubuh Arashi mulai terlihat transparan. Dan juga dia juga sudah harus kembali ke alam asalnya.

"Sepertinya waktu Sensei sudah habis Naruto." Ujar Arashi sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Jadilah anak yang kuat untuk melindungi teman dan orang yang kau sayang Naruto." Lanjut Arashi sambil mengelus rambut merah Naruto.

"Emm...Pasti Sensei. Aku juga akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk membela yang benar." Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Kalau begitu Sensei pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto dan sampaikan salamku pada Kushina." Ujar Arashi setelah itu dirinya mengghilang lenyap dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar Arashi untuk menyampaikan salamnya pada Kaa-san nya hanya bingung. Hubungan apa Sensei dengan Kaa-san nya. Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Sekarang Naruto harus kembali ke dunia nyata karena latihannya sudah berakhir.

**Real World...**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati atap putih serta bau obat-obatan. Menandakan dirinya sedang berada dirumah untuk bangun, Naruto dikagetkan dengan Kushina yang tidur disamping ranjang Naruto.

_'Pasti Kaa-san yang menjaga Naru sewaktu tak sadarkan diri.' _Batin Naruto sambil mengelus rambut merah ibunya.

Kushina yang merasa ada yang mengelus rambutnya membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang tengah mengelus rambutnya. Kushina Langsung memeluk Naruto yang sudah sadar dari ranjangnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Naru..." Ucap Kushina menangis sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Menandakan dirinya khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Naru baik-baik saja Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Kenapa dengan mata kirimu?" Tanya Ibunya sambil melepas pelukannya. Merasa Aneh dengan tato yang ada dimata kiri Naruto.

"Oh ini. Saat Naru pingsan, Naru bertemu seseorang dalam mimpi dan melatih Naru serta membangkitkan mata kiri ini Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk mata kirinya.

"Siapa yang melatih Naru?" Tanya Kushina pernasaran.

"Namanya..." Ucap Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Kalau tidak salah Uzumaki Arashi. Dan dia juga memberikan salam buat Kaa-san. Mesti Naru tidak tau hubungan apa Arashi-sensei dengan Kaa-san." Lanjut Naruto. Dan Kushina yang mendengar nama Arashi pun terkejut.

"I-Itukan nama saudara Kaa-san Naru." Ucap Kushina kaget.

"Jadi yang melatih Naru adalah saudara Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas Kushina dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu Arashi-sensei yang Kaa-san maksud tidak mempunyai sistem cakra itu ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Benar. Dia meninggal karena penyakit yang ada ditubuhnya. Tapi Arashi Nii ahli dalam permainan pedang dan menggunakan kemampuan yang aneh kalau menurut Kaa-san." Jawab Kushina menjelaskan tentang kakaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana Naru bisa bertemu dengan saudara Kaa-san?" Kini giliran Kushina bertanya.

"Naru juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan Arashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto bohong.

"Memang Naru berlatih apa dengannya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Latihan Kekkei Genkai Zanpakutou Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto dan membuat ibunya kaget.

"Itu kan Kekkei Genkai yang jarang didapat oleh seorang Uzumaki. Hanya Arashi Nii yang dapat membangkitkannya." Ujar Kushina kaget akan latihan Naruto.

"Tapi Naru bisa membangkitkannya Kaa-san. Coba lihat ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan dua Zanpakutou nya yang muncul begitu saja. Dan itu sukses membuat Kushina membelalakan mata begitu melihat Zanpakutou Naruto.

"Kaa-san percaya kan sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya .Kaa-san percaya sekarang." Kushina akhirnya percaya setelah melihat Zanpakutou Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan mata kiri Naru?" Tanya Kushina penasaran dengan mata kiri Naruto.

"Ini adalah mata _'Me no Hikari'_." Jawab Naruto dan membuat Kushina dikagetkan kembali.

"Ternyata Naru memang hebat. Bisa membangkitkan Kekkei Genkai itu selain Zanpakutou." Puji Kushina melihat anaknya Naruto semakin bertambah kuat saja.

"Memang Kaa-san tau tentang mata ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yang Kaa-san tau. Itu adalah salah satu Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki selain Rantai Cakra, dan Zanpakutou." Jelas Kushina.

"Clan Uzumaki memang hebat ya Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto memuji Clan Uzumaki.

"Tentu saja. Clan Uzumaki kan Clan terkuat juga selain Uchiha dan Senju." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi siapa yang membuat Naru pingsan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Yang terakhir Naru ingat. Naru dibawa pergi oleh Anbu yang memakai topeng aneh diperintah oleh atasannya untuk membunuh Naru. Dan dibuang ke hutan. Setelah itu Naru diserang oleh serigala, entah kenapa serigala itu lari ketakutan dan akhirnya Naru pingsan." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan pada Kushina tentang yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Kushina mulai berpikir, siapa yang berani membuang anaknya dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Tidak ada satu Anbu Konoha yang berani menyentuh anaknya kecuali satu orang. Kushina langsung berdiri.

"Naru istirahat dulu. Kaa-san akan menemui Tou-san mu." Ucap Kushina dan Naruto hanya mengganguk saja.

Setelah itu Kushina langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di rumah sakit. Naruto hanya bingung dengan kepergian Ibunya, namun dirinya mulai melangkah pergi dari ranjangnnya karena merasa sudah baikan.

Naruto pergi dari rumah sakit untuk menuju rumahnya. Sesampai disana , Naruto langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Taidama." Ucap Naruto memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri." Jawab seseorang yang Naruto tahu adalah adiknya ,Yuki.

"Loh! Kok Nii-chan sudah pulang? Bukannya Naruto Nii-chan masih sakit? Dan kenapa dengan mata kiri Nii-chan?" Tanya Yuki bertubi-tubi melihat kakaknya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan aneh melihat mata kiri Naruto.

"Nii-chan Cuma pingsan saja kok . Ini kemampuan Nii-chan yang baru. Misaki Nii-san kemana Yuki?" Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Yuki.

"Masih latihan di belakang rumah untuk ujian Genin besok." Ujar Yuki.

"Oh begitu ya." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Memangnya Nii-chan tidak khawatir apa kalau besok ujian Genin? Kan Nii-chan tidak punya 'itu'." Ucap Yuki sedikit khawatir karena Naruto tidak punya cakra.

"Yuki tenang saja. Nii-chan pasti lolos ujian Genin besok." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Yuki.

"Kalau begitu Nii-chan keatas dulu untuk istirahat." Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yuki yang sedang bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya yang satu ini dan juga dengan mata kirinya.

"Mungkin Nii-chan cuma kelelahan saja." Ucap Yuki menepis semua pikiran tentang Naruto.

Sesampai dikamar, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang yang berukuran sedang itu. Dirinya masih berpikir, apakah dia harus menujukan kekuatannya besok atau tidak?. Itulah yang Naruto sedang pikirkan.

"Mungkin besok aku tidak akan menujukan kemampuanku dulu." Ucap Naruto dan menutup mata untuk tidur.

Keesokan Harinya...

Kini Naruto berangkat ke akademi bersama Misaki kakaknya dan adiknya Yuki. Misaki masih terkejut dengan tato yang ada dimata kiri Naruto. Bukan hanya Misaki saja, tapi Minato juga begitu. Naruto hanya bilang bahwa tato tersebut adalah kemampuan yang dia miliki sekarang.

Karena Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun tentang mata tersebut. Tapi dia juga penasaran dengan kekuatan apa yang Naruto miliki sekarang setelah mendapatkan mata tersebut.

Sesampai di akademi, Naruto juga mendapat pandangan aneh dari murid-murid lain tentang mata kirinya bahkan Iruka juga.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian hari ini kita akan mengadakan Ujian Genin. Ujian ini adalah melempar shuriken, membuat Bunshin dan Henge, serta membuat satu jutsu yang kalian bisa." Ujar Iruka memberitahu tentang Ujian Genin tersebut.

Semua murid berhasil melakukan ujian tersebut tanpa halangan kecuali Naruto yang tidak bisa membuat Bunshin, Henge serta satu buah Jutsu.

"Cukup sampai disini .Dan besok adalah pembagian team. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap Iruka dan semua murid pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Esok Harinya.

"Sensei akan mengumumkan team mana yang kalian dapat." Ujar Iruka.

Team 1-6 skip saja...

"Team 7 Namikaze Misaki , Haruno Sakura , Uchiha Sasuke, Namikze Yuki dan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino dan Jounin Yuki Kurenai."

"Team 9 masih tetap sama seperti tahun lalu."

"Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji dan Jounin Sarutobi Asuma."

"Uzumaki Naruto masih sendiri."

"Selesai."

Setelah menyebutkan semua team. Para murid ricuh karena pembagian team seperti tidak adil. Ino berdebat dengan Sakura karena bisa se team dengan Misaki dan Sasuke yang nontabenya tampan. Bukan itu saja, kenapa Naruto hanya seorang diri, bahkan orang yang tidak memiliki cakra.

"Diam semuanya! Ini sudah keputusan Hokage-sama. Jika ingin memprotes , silahkan menghadap beliau!" Teriak Iruka menenangkan keributan.

"Baiklah .Karena semua sudah tenang. Kalian tunggu Jounin pembimbing disini." Ujar Iruka.

Semua team sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas, kecuali dengan team 7 dan Naruto.

"Kenapa Sensei kita lama sekali sih?" Kesal Sakura yang telah menunggu Kakashi lebih dari 2 jam. Sementara Misaki dan Yuki tenang-tenang saja dengan keterlambatan Kakashi serta Sasuke terlihat memikirka sesuatu.

"Kenapa Nii-chan hanya sendiri?" Tanya Yuki yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Karena Nii-chan berbeda dari kalian semua." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Kau ini selalu saja berkata seperti itu Naruto." Giliran Misaki ikut berbicara.

_'Memang kau berbeda. Dasar aneh.'_ Batin Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

POFF

"Yo maaf aku terlambat. Kalian team 7 bukan?" Tanya Kakasih yang muncul dengan kumpulan asap.

"Kenapa Sensei lama sekali. Ini sudah 2 jam kami menunggu disini!" Teriak Sakura kesal karena menunggu guru pembimbingnya.

"Maaf. Kalau begitu temui aku diatap gedung ." Ujar Kakashi menyuruh team 7 menuju ke atas gedung akademi.

"Dan untuk mu Naruto. Kau Ditunggu Hokage di atas gedung juga." Lanjutnya yang kini sudah menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya.

"Kenapa Nii-chan ditunggu Tou-san Misaki Nii-chan?" Tanya Yuki pada Misaki.

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita ke atas sekarang juga." Jawab Misaki mengangkat bahunya dan segera menuju ke atas gedung.

Mereka semua melangkah pergi menuju keatas gedung. Sementara Sasuke terus memandang Naruto.

'Dia begitu aneh dan pantas karena tidak mendapatkan bagian team.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Bukan hanya mata kirinya saja, namun juga dengan dua pedang yang ada dipunggungnya. Setelah sampai diatas gedung, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Kakashi dan Minato.

"Ada apa Tou-san ingin menemuiku disini?" Tanya Naruto pada ayahnya Minato.

"Tou-san ingin kau ikut dulu kedalam team 7 sampai kau lulus ujian dari Kakashi. Mengerti Naruto?" Ujar Minato menyuruh Naruto untuk ikut dengan team 7. Dan Naruto mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu Tou-san pergi dulu. Aku titip Naruto pada mu dulu Kakashi." Ucap Minato dan menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

"Karena team 7 sudah sampai disini. Perkenalkan diri kalian,kesukaan, dan cita-cita kalian. Termasuk kau juga Naruto." Ujar Kakashi kepada team 7 dan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak Sensei contohkan terlebih dahulu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kesukaan tidak penting. Hal yang tidak kusukai tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Dan cita-cita juga rahasia." Ujar Kakashi dan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya sweetdrop dibuatnya.

_'Dia hanya memberitahui namanya saja.'_ Batin Team 7.

"Sekarang kalian. Mulai dari Yuki." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Yuki.

"Namaku Namikaze Yuki. Kesukaanku adalah ramen berkumpul bersama keluarga. Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang sombong dan arogan. Dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage perempuan pertama." Ujar Yuki.

"Menarik. Sekarang kau Misaki." Tunjuk Kakashi pada Misaki.

"Namaku Namikaze Misaki. Kesukaan ramen ,mempelajari jutsu baru. Hal yang tidak kusukai menunggu ramen matang dan berlatih. Cita-cita menjadi Hokage melebihi Tou-san."

"Kau Pinky." Tunjuk Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kesukaanku adalah...(Melirik Sasuke dan Misaki) Kyaaa...Hal yang tidak kusukai orang yang aneh (sambil melirik Sasuke dan Misaki). Dan cita-citaku...(Melirik Sasuke dan Misaki kembali) Kyaaa."

_'Dasar fansgirl.'_ Batin Kakashi.

"Kau Raven."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kesukaan tomat. Hal yang tidak kusukai banyak. Cita-cita ku...bukan tapi ambisiku untuk membangkitkan clanku dan membunuh 'dia'." Ujar Sasuke dan Yuki dan Sakura merinding karena Sasuke berkata membunuh.

_'Sepertinya sasuke masih dendam pada 'dia'.'_ Batin Kakashi kembali.

"Terakhir kau Naruto." Dan semua orang langsung melirik ke arah nya . Membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Nama Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Naruto singkat kata.

_ 'Orang aneh.'_ Batin Sakura dan Sasuke.

_'Ada apa denganmu Naruto/Nii-chan.'_ Batin Misaki dan Yuki.

"Kalau begitu besok kita akan melakukan Ujian Survival di Training Ground 7 pukul 7 pagi." Ujar Kakashi.

"Bukanya kita sudah lulus Ujian sensei?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya/Hm/Hn." Sahut Yuki, Misaki dan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam.

"Ini adalah ujian yang menyatakan apakah kalian pantas atau tidaknya menjadi shinobi." Ucap Kakashi.

"Dan ingat. Jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya." Ujar Kakashi. Membuat ketiga menelan ludah.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok." Lanjut Kakashi dan menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tenang Naruto?" Tanya Misaki yang melihat Naruto tenang dengan perkataan Kakashi tadi.

"Dia hanya mempermaikan kalian saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Jawab Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

_'Dia seperti tau sesuatu.'_ Batin Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pergi.

.

.

..**TBC**

* * *

**Gomen kalau str0m baru update sekarang. Masalahnya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah nih, jadi dimaklumi saja.**

**Untuk masalah Pair Naruto akan ditentukan pada chapter tiga, tergantung para reader.**

**Karin**

**Shion, or**

**Hinata**

**Tetep minta saran dan kritiknya walau negatif atau positif.**

**See You Next Chapter 2...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle**__ :Naruto The Shinigami of Uzumaki_

_**Disclaimer **__: Naruto bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto ,cerita punya saya xD_

_**Pairing**__ : Masih bingung_

_**Rated **__: T_

_**Genre**__ : Adventure, Friendship ,Fantasy ,Romance (Sedikit)_

_**Summary **__:_ _Cerita Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu dibenci oleh warga Konoha ,sebab aib bagi keluarganya karena tidak memiliki sistem cakra. Namun dirinya Memiliki Kekkei Genkai Zanpakutou dan mata melebihi Rinnengan. NaruStrong, NaruSmart NaruGodlike(Maybe)_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gaje ,Typo (Mungkin) , Etc_

_**[AN: Disini Alurnya sama kayak di Canon. mungkin bedanya Naruto yang di Canon diganti Misaki. Dan Naruto disini orang nya pendiem ,sopan ,dan ramah]**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Pagi Hari Di Training Ground 7**

"Katanya harus datang jam 7. Tapi kemana Sensei kita, bahkan ini sudah jam 10." Ujar Sakura stress menunggu gurunya yang belum datang juga.

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan. Mungkin dia masih ada urusan." Ucap Misaki santai. Sementara Sakura mondar-mandir menghiraukan ucapan Misaki.

"Kenapa Nii-chan sarapan? Bukannya Kakashi-sensei memberitahu kita untuk tidak sarapan?" Ujar Yuki yang melihat Naruto makan dengan santai.

"Kau percaya perkataannya? Kalau kau mau makan saja. Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Naruto yang memberikan sarapannya pada Yuki.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau memuntahkan isi perutku." Tolak Yuki tidak ingin melanggar larangan gurunya.

"Baiklah. Akan kusimpan untuk nanti saja."

"Heh, orang yang aneh." Ujar Sasuke tanpa didengar oleh Naruto.

**Poff**

"Yo Minna, maaf terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang namanya kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi tanpa dota dan membuat Sakura berteriak kesal karena menunggu Kakashi dari jam 7.

"Ujian kali ini adalah..." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Mengambil lonceng ini dariku. Dan berlaku untuk mu juga Naruto." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukan tiga buah lonceng.

"Kalau Naruto ikut, kenapa hanya tiga lonceng Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Misaki.

"Itu benar/Iya/Hn." Ucap Sakura, Yuki dan Sasuke bersamaan kecuali Naruto yang hanya diam.

"Itu karena salah satu dari kalian akan kukembalikan ke akademi. Dan kalian harus mengambil lonceng ini dengan nafsu membunuh." Ujar Kakashi. Sementara Misaki ,Yuki , Sakura dan Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Waktu kalian sampai jam makan siang. Dan dimulai dari...SEKARANG." Ucap Kakashi dan ketiga murid nya sudah bersembunyi kecuali Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi yang melihat Naruto masih berdiri didepannya.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan sembunyi." Jawab Naruto berjalan santai ke semak-semak.

_'Itu namanya bukan sembunyi.'_ Batin Kakashi yang melihat Naruto bersembunyi dengan santai dan terlalu mencolok.

_'Dia orang yang aneh.'_ Batin Sasuke dan Sakura yang bersembunyi di atas pohon.

Sementara Kakashi yang berada di tengah lapangan sedang membaca buku favoritnya berwarna orange. Dan juga mencoba merasakan cakra murid didiknya.

**SYUT...**

**SYUT...**

**SYUT...**

Tiga buah kunai mengarah ke Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menunduk tanpa menolehkan arah kunai tersebut karena sibuk membaca buku orange nya.

_'Sial. Kalau begini ,dia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku.'_ Batin Sasuke melihat kunainya meleset dan segera berganti tempat persembunyian.

Kini Kakashi melihat Misaki berdiri dihadapannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Misaki melesat kearah Kakashi. Dia mencoba memukul Kakashi dibagian wajah, namun Kakashi menahan dengan sikunya. Mereka beradu dengan Taijutsu hingga Misaki kesal dan merapal sebuah jutsu.

**_"Fuuton: Renkuudan." (Elemen Angin: Peluru Angin Perusak)_**

Misaki menembakkan peluru angin dari mulutnya. Kakashi yang melihat itu ,memasukkan buku orangenya dan merapal sebuah jutsu.

**_"Doton: Doryuuheki." (Elemen Tanah: Dinding Pelindung Tanah)_**

Dinding tanah Kakashi melindunginya dari serangan peluru angin milik Misaki. Namun, itu semua adalah pengalihan untuk Kakashi karena Yuki sudah dibelakangnnya dan merapal jutsu.

**_"Katon: Endan." (Elemen Api: Peluru Api) _**

Ucap Yuki dan muncul api dari mulutny dan mengarah ke Kakashi.

**Poff**

'Sial. Kawarimi.' Batin Yuki melihat serangannya mengenai batang kayu.

'Hebat juga mereka bisa berkerja sama. Tak salah jika mereka dilatih oleh Minato-sensei.' Batin Kakashi yang menghindar serangan Yuki dan bersembunyi di atas pohon.

"Padahal sedikit lagi." Umpat Misaki kesal melihat serangan Yuki hanya mengenai batang pohon.

"Misaki Nii tau dimana Naruto Nii–chan?" Tanya Yuki pada Misaki karena sedari tadi tidak melihat Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tau Yuki. Mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi." Jawab Misaki sambil menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan Kakashi.

"Kalian hebat juga bisa menggunakan perubahan cakra dengan sempurna. Genin seperti kalian harusnya menjadi Chunnin." Ucap seseorang dari atas pohon dan keluar.

"Pujiannya nanti saja Kakashi-sensei. Setelah kami berhasil mengambil lonceng itu dari mu." Ujar Misaki dengan posisi siaga .Begitu juga dengan Yuki.

"Kalau kalian ingin serius. Maka aku akan serius juga." Balas Kakashi sambil membuka penutup mata kirinya. Menampakan mata merah dengan 3 tomoe disekitarnya.

"Ternyata mata kiri yang Sensei tutupi adalah Sharingan." Ujar Misaki melihat mata kiri Kakashi.

"Benar sekali. Ini adalah hadiah dari temanku." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kami akan serius sekarang. Ayo Yuki." Ujar Misaki sambil berlari menuju Kakashi diikuti oleh Yuki.

**_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu." (Elemen Air: Jurus Peluru Naga Air)_**

Keluar sebuah Naga Air dan melesat menuju Misaki dan Yuki.

Mereka yang melihat Naga Air itu segera merapal jutsu dengan cepat.

**_"Katon: Endan." (Elemen Api: Peluru Api)_**

**_"Fuuton: Daitoppa." (Elemen Angin: Badai Penerobos)_**

Dua jutsu tersebut menyatu dan membuat Api dari Yuki bertambah besar karena jutsu Angin dari Misaki.

**BLARR...**

Serangan Yuki dan Misaki berhasil menahan Naga Air milik Kakashi. Namun serangan gabungan mereka masih melaju mengarah ke Kakashi.

_'Cukup pintar dengan kombinasi jutsu mereka.'_ Batin Kakashi melihat Naga Air miliknya kalah. Dia segera merapal jutsu untuk menahan serangan gabungan dari mereka.

**_"Doton: Doryuuheki." (Elemen Tanah: Dinding Pelindung Tanah)_**

Dinding Tanah milik Kakashi berhasil menahan serangan gabungan dari Yuki dan Misaki. Bahkan Dinding Tanah tersebut hancur karena menahan serangan itu. Dan memuncul asap yang cukup banyak akibat benturan dua jutsu tersebut.

Dari luar, Misaki sudah membuat bola spiral berwarna biru ditangan kanannya dengan bantuan Bunshin. Misaki segera melesat setelah asap mulai hilang. Namun ,serangan Misaki sia-sia. Karena badannya tertarik oleh sesuatu dibawah kaki.

"Misaki Nii!" Teriak Yuki yang melihat Misaki terkubur ditanah dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja.

"Kau terlalu gegabah dengan menyerang tanpa strategi, Misaki." Ucap Kakashi yang muncul dari bawah tanah.

_'Sial, aku terjebak.'_ Batin Misaki terjebak oleh jebakan Kakashi karena kecerobohannya.

"Kato-"

Jutsu Yuki terpotong ,karena Kakashi sudah berada dibelakangnya.

_'Ba-Bagaimana dia.'_ Batin Yuki yang melihat Kakashi sudah dibelakangnya dan memukul tengkuk Yuki.

Yuki pun pingsan akibat tengkuk nya dipukul oleh Kakashi.

"Aku akan mencari yang lain dulu, jaa..." Ujar Kakashi mengilang dan meninggalkan Misaki dan Yuki.

"SIALAN KAU SENSEI MESUM!" Teriak Misaki ketika Kakashi meninggalkan dirinya yang terkubur tanah.

Sementara Sakura masih mencari sosok Sasuke ,karena meninggalkan dirinya.

_'Di mana kau Sasuke-kun, Misaki-kun?'_ Batin Sakura mencari Sasuke dari atas pohon.

"Sa-Sakura..." Sakura pun menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun...Tidak!" Teriak Sakura yang melihat Sasuke penuh dengan kunai dan shuriken disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ce-Cepat lari Sa-Saku-ra-chan..." Kini giliran Sakura melihat Misaki

"Kyaa...Sasuke-kun...Misaki-kun!" Teriak Sakura juga melihat Misaki seperti Sasuke dan pingsan.

"Padahal aku hanya memberi sedikit ilusi padanya. Tak kukira akan berdampak seperti ini." Ujar Kakashi melihat Sakura pingsan karena ilusi darinya dan menutup mata Sharingannya.

"Dasar fansgirl." Lanjut Kakashi dan segera pergi untuk mencari Sasuke dan Naruto.

_'Aku tidak bisa merasakan cakra Naruto.'_ Batin Kakashi mencari sosok Naruto. Namun dirinya sudah mendapat sebuah serangan dari seseorang.

**DUKK...**

Kakashi menahan tendangan Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Baru ingin mencarimu. Kau sudah muncul, Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi sambil menahan tendangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih diam dan berputar mencoba menendang Kakashi kembali dengan kaki kirinya yang masih bebas.

**DUKK...**

**BUAHKK...**

Serangan Sasuke kembali ditahan oleh Kakashi dengan sikunya dan menendang dibagian perut hingga Sasuke terpental menjauh.

"Ughh..." Rintih Sasuke mendapatkan tendangan dari Kakashi. Tapi dia kembali menyerang Kakashi dengan melembar beberapa kunai.

**TRANG...TRANG...TRANG...**

Kakashi menahan kunai Sasuke dengan kunai miliknya yang sudah berada ditangan kanan. Namun, itu semua hanya pengalihan untuk Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke berada dibelakangnya dengan merapal sebuah jutsu.

**_"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." (Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api Raksasa)_**

**POFF**

Namun serangan Bola Api Sasuke hanya mengenai batang pohon karena Kakashi menggunakan Kawarimi.

_'Sial...Ternyata hanya Kawarimi.'_ Batin Sasuke kesal dengan serangannya mengenai sebuah batang pohon.

"Mencari ku ,Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah dibelakang Sasuke dan menyatukan tangannya seperti ingin melancarkan sebuah jutsu dengan menjongkok.

_'Gawat...Tidak bisa menghindar kalau begini.'_ Batin Sasuke kembali dan...

**_"Sennen Goroshi."_** Ucap Kakashi menusuk pantat Sasuke. Dan Sasuke terlembar ke jauh sampai jatuh dengan tidak elitnya sambil memegang pantatnya.

"Sekarang tinggal mencari Naruto." Ujar Kakashi menghilang untuk mencari sosok Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan.

"Kau disini ternyata Naruto." Ucap Kakashi melihat Naruto sedang bersandarkan pohon dengan menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau terlalu lama Sensei." Jawab Naruto santai dan membuka matanya.

"Karena aku tidak merasakan cakramu itu Naruto."

"Apa kau lupa? Aku tidak punya cakra Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto sambil menekan kata 'cakra'.

Kini Kakashi hanya menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berkata.

"Aku lupa, hehe." Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto mengambil dua Zanpakutou dari punggungnya. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan kunainya dengan posisi bersiaga.

"Mungkin aku akan bermain-main dulu sebelum merebut semua lonceng itu dari mu, Sensei." Ujar Naruto dengan posisi Zanpakutou kanannya berada di bahu.

"Apa maksud mu bermain-main Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi bingung dengan perkataan Naruto dengan 'Bermain-main dulu'.

"Kau akan tau setelah ini Sensei." Jawab Naruto mengilang dan Kakashi membelalakan mata . Karena Naruto menghilang dengan cepat.

_'B-Bagaimana bisa dia menghilang dengan kecepatan seperti itu tanpa cakra.'_ Batin Kakashi melihat Naruto menghilang dengan cepat.

Dia menoleh ke segela arah mencari sosok Naruto. Kini Naruto berada dibelakangnya bersiap mengayunkan Zanpakutou .Kakashi berbalik kebelakang karena merasakan seseorang dari belakang dan...

**TRANGG...**

Kunai Kakashi menahan ayunan pedang Naruto. Namun kunai Kakashi hancur akibat benturan dari pedang Naruto dan membuat dia begitu kaget. Setelah kunai Kakashi hancur, Naruto mengayunkan pedang satunya untuk menebas Kakashi.

**SLASHH...**

Tebasan Naruto hanya mengenai jari telunjuk Kakashi ketika menghindar. Namun berhasil menyayatnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kecepatanmu sangat hebat Naruto. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang tidak memiliki cakra." Ucap Kakashi melihat jari telunjuknya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sepertinya aku akan serius kali ini." Lanjut Kakashi sambil mengangat hita-ate yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dan munampakan Sharingan dengan 3 tome.

"Baiklah...Kita mulai." Seketika itu Kakashi menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi dibelakangnya dengan kunai hanya santai sambil mengayunkan Zanpakutou di tangan kanan miliknya untuk menahan kunai tersebut.

**TRANGG...**

Kakashi terkejut ketika Naruto menahan kunai miliknya hanya dengan satu pedang tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dia mundur kebelakang karena kunainya hancur untuk kedua kali. Dan merapal sebuah jutsu.

**_"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu." (Anjing Petir)_**

Sebuah Anjing yang terbuat dari petir ke belakang Naruto. Naruto pun membalikan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan Zanpakuotu kirinya.

**SLASHH...**

Jutsu Anjing Kakashi terbelah karena tebasan Zanpakutou Naruto .Dan sukses membuat Kakashi membelalakan mata melihatnya.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin." Ucap Kakashi kaget melihat serangannya terbelah.

"Sekarang giliranku." Ucap Naruto dengan posisi kedua Zanpakutou nya berada dibelakang seperti siap untuk menebas lawan.

**SRINGG...**

Kakashi yang melihat itu tak siaga karena kekagetannya melihat jutsu miliknya terbelah. Dia merasakan sebuah hembusan angin menembus dirinya. Dan Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnnya dengan posisi kedua pedang membentang lebar seperti telah menebas lawannya.

**TAP**

Membuat Kakashi meraba bagian tubuhnya ketika hembusan angin menembusnya. Dia begitu terkejut ketika bagian tubuhnya tidak apa-apa. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu.

_'Jika aku tidak apa-apa. Lantas Naruto menebas apa?'_

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Ketika dia menoleh kearah tempat loncengnya terpasang. Baru dia mengetahui apa yang tebas oleh Naruto. Tali yang menghubungkan empat loncengnya putus.

Kakashi mulai berbalik melihat Naruto sudah mengembalikan dua Zanpakutou kebelakang punggungnya. Dan menunjukan empat lonceng dihadapannya.

"Cukup menyenangkan bermain-main denganmu ,Kakashi-Sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan lonceng milik Kakashi.

"Tak kusangka kau memiliki kekuatan yang menajubkan ,Naruto." Ujar Kakashi sambil menutup mata kirinya dengan hita-ate .Dan memperban jari telunjuknya yang tertebas tadi.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan dua pedang serta mata kirimu ,Naruto." Lanjut Kakashi setelah selesai memperban jari telunjuknya.

"Ini bukan pedang." Jawab Naruto berjalan ke arah Kakashi. Dan Kakashi menaikkan satu alirnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Tapi ini adalah Zanpakutou. Salah satu Kekkei Genkai milikku. Dan juga mata kiriku juga Kekkei Genkai dari Clan Uzumaki" Lanjut Naruto setelah berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi pun membelalakan mata mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki dua Kekkei Genkai.

"Aku tidak pernah tau Clan Uzumaki memiliki Kekkei Genkai seperti itu selain Rantai Cakra ,Naruto." Ujar Kakashi.

"Karna tidak ada yang tahu soal itu. Dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat membangkitkannya. Itu adalah aku, Sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Misaki, Yuki , Sasuke dan Sakura berada ditengah Training Ground 7 dengan tangan berada dibelakang karena diikat.

"Kalau semua berada disini, kita gagal ujian dari Kakashi-sensei kalau begitu." Ucap Sakura pasrah dengan keadaannya dengan muka bersedih.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura-chan. Kan masih ada Naruto." Ucap Misaki untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Misaki Nii benar Sakura-chan." Kini Yuki juga ikut menenangkan Sakura.

"Percumah kalian berharap pada orang aneh seperti dia." Ujar Sasuke dan membuat Yuki dan Misaki marah. Karena menyebut Naruto orang aneh.

"Jaga ucapanmu Teme!" Teriak Misaki geram.

"Jangan menghina Naruto Nii-chan!" Begitu juga dengan Yuki. Mereka berdua ingin menghajar Sasuke jika tangan mereka tidak diikat begini.

"Memang kenyataan bukan. Bahkan dia tidak mempunyai cakra."

Sebelum Yuki dan Misaki membalas. Kini Kakashi dan Naruto berada didepan mereka. Dan Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Yare-yare...Tidak baik bertengkar sesama team." Ujar Kakashi menenangkan mereka bertiga.

"Tapi dia yang memulai Sensei." Jawab Misaki dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Mengatakan Naruto Nii-chan orang aneh." Lanjut Yuki sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu bukan. Bahkan dia tidak memiliki cakra." Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Memang benar aku tidak memiliki cakra seperti ..." Ucap Naruto memberi jeda.

"Jangan lihat buku pada sampulnya. Namun isinya." Lanjutnya sambil melempar sesuatu untuk mereka berempat.

"Itu untuk kalian." Mereka semua menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa kau memberikan lonceng itu pada mereka Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Karena teman." Ucap Naruto singkat dan Kakashi menaikkan satu alis matanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Teman adalah segalanya. Dibanding aturan yang kau buat ,Kakashi-sensei." Lanjut Naruto membuat Kakashi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Ternyata kau berhati mulia, Naruto. Tapi apa kau mengerti maksud ujian yang aku berikan ini?" Ujar Kakashi sambil melepas ikatan pada mereka berempat.

"Aku tau maksud ujian ini. Ujian ini hanyalah untuk mengukur kerjasama kami dalam bertarung." Ujar Naruto dengan santainya.

"Kalau kau mengerti, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, Naruto Nii-chan?" Ucap Yuki setelah ikatannya dilepas oleh Kakashi.

"Karna kalian tidak bertanya." Jawab Naruto membuat Yuki dan Misaki Sweetdrop.

"Tak ada jalan lain lagi kalau begitu." Ucap Kakashi dan memandang Yuki, Misaki , Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian berempat aku nyatakan..." Mereka berempat merasa tegang karena Kakashi memberi jeda untuk perkataannya dengan muka horor.

"Lulus!" Lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum lebar dibalik maskernya. Itu membuat mereka berempat bingung. Bagaimana bisa mereka lulus walau kerjasama team tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Kenapa Sensei meluluskan kami berempat? Yang mendapatkan loncengnya bukankah Naruto?" Tanya Sakura mengawali mereka bertiga.

"Secara teknis kalian gagal. Tapi karena Naruto telah memberikan lonceng itu dan menganggap kalian teman. Aku nyatakan kalian lulus, begitu." Ujar Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Yee kita lulus!" Teriak Yuki dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku harap, untuk kedepannya lagi kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Dan besok kita akan melaksanakan misi." Ucap Kakashi membuat mereka tambah gembira kecuali Misaki dan Sasuke yang hanya menyunggingakan sebuah senyum.

"Dan untuk mu Naruto. Kau disuruh menghadap Hokage-sama." Lanjut Kakashi sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang langit.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan saja, Jaa." Jawab Naruto dan pergi meninggalan team 7 untuk menuju ke menara Hokage.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju ke gedung Hokage. Menghiraukan tatapan para penduduk yang memperkatikannya. Sesampai di depan gedung Hokage, dirinya mendengar bisikan menjelekkan keluarganya dari dua orang yang mejaga gerbang gedung tersebut. Namun hanya dihiraukan Naruto saja.

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Masuk." Ucap seseorang yang berada dalam ruangan gedung Hokage.

"Oh kau sudah datang Naruto." Ucap seorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat dengan jendela A.K.A Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage dan didepannya berdiri para Jounin pembimbing team lain.

**Poff**

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah muncul dari kempulan asap.

"Ano, maaf Hokage-sama. Tapi untuk apa Naruto kesini?" Tanya Kurenai pada Minato.

"Dan bukankah ini untuk perkumpulan para pembimbing Jounin?" Dilanjutkan oleh Asuma. Dan Minato pun hanya mengela nafas kemudian berkata.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang aku ingin pastikan. Ini tentang pedang Naruto." Ujar Minato dan semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut langsung menoleh kearah Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya ,dua pedang yang ada dibelakang punggungnya kecuali Kakashi yang sudah di beritahu oleh Naruto.

"Memang kenapa dengan pedang Naruto, Hokage-sama? Kulihat itu hanya pedang biasa." Ucap Asuma sambil menyesap rokoknya.

"Itu bukan pedang biasa." Ucap Kakashi dan semua orang menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu Kakashi?" Tanya Minato yang sepertinya Kakashi tau sesuatu tentang dua pedang Naruto.

"Itu ad-"

"Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan." Potong Naruto membuat mereka menoleh ke arah Naruto [Nolah-noleh mulu daritadi #PLAK]

"Apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Ijinkan aku mengembara keluar desa." Perkataan Naruto membuat semua orang membelalakan mata kaget.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk keluar desa dengan mengembara." Bantak Minato menolak permintaan Naruto.

"Aku tetap akan pergi walau Tou-san tidak mengijinkanku. Kaa-san bahkan mengijinkanku pergi." Ucap Naruto tenang.

_'Bagaimana bisa Kushina mengijinkan Naruto?'_ Batin Minato yang masih belum percaya bahwa istrinya Kushina ,mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi mengembara keluar desa.

Minato mencoba berpikir untuk mengahalangi niat Naruto mengembara keluar desa. Dan satu ide terlintas di otaknya, itu adalah...

"Tou-san Ijinkan kau pergi mengembara Naruto." Ucap Minato dan semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut membelalakan mata dengan ucapan sang Hokage.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Lanjut Minato dan membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia bingung.

"Apa itu Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus menang bertarung dengan Tou-san." Jawab Minato.

Tentu saja semua orang kaget dengan syarat yang diberikan oleh Minato. Dia seorang Hokage bertarung dengan seorang Genin? Pasti itu hanya lelucon saja. Namun Naruto menjawab dengan santai serta senyuman.

"Kalau cuma itu, aku setuju."

"Berhenti bercanda Sensei. Naruto masih Genin saat ini dan kemampuannya tidak setara dengan Sensei." Ujar Kakashi yang membantah syarat dari Minato.

"Tapi apakah kau tak penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto ,Kakashi?" Tanya Minato membuat Kakashi diam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di arena saja." Ucap Naruto mengilang dengan kilatan merah.

"Bukankah Naruto tidak mempunyai aliran cakra Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kurenai yang bingung karena Naruto bisa mengilang tanpa cakra.

"Benar, Naruto tidak mempunyai cakra." Jawab Minato.

"Tapi Naruto memiliki dua Kekkei Genkai milik Clan Uzumaki." Ujar Kakashi dan membuat mereka semua kaget, bahkan Minato juga.

"Anak yang hebat"

"Menarik."

"Masa muda mu memang indah Naruto-kun."

"Kau memang anakku yang penuh kejuatan Naruto."

Itulah perkataan yang keluar dari Kurenai, Asuma, Guy dan Minato.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah ,sebaiknya kita ke arena pertarungan dan kita akan lihat kemampuan Naruto disana." Ujar Minato.

"Ha'I."

Mereka pun mengangguk dan menghilang dengan Shushin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diarena pertarungan...**

[Arena tersebut berada di Hutan Kematian.]

"Kau yakin Naruto tidak salah dengan tindakanmu ini?" Tanya Minato memastikan bahwa Naruto hanya bercanda.

Naruto mengela nafas dan berkata. "Aku yakin Tou-san. Karena ini keinginan Naru ,jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya termasuk Tou-san sendiri." Jawab Naruto dan Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma dan Guy memandang Naruto dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Minato berlari menerjang Naruto dengan menggunakan kunai cabang tiga miliknya. Dan Naruto menggenggam dua Zanpakutou yang ada dibelakang punggungnya.

**TRANG...**

**CRASH...**

Kunai milik Minato hancur akibat benturan oleh salah satu Zanpakutou Naruto yang berwarna hitam .Membuat Minato kaget, tapi kekagetannya tidak sampai disitu saja. Kini Zanpakutou biru siap menebas dirinya.

Minato melompat mundur untuk menghindari tebasan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto. Dia mengambil kunai lagi dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto sambil menggummakan seseuatu.

**_"Shuriken: Kagebunshin no Jutsu."_**

Kunai yang dilempar tadi kini menjadi 100. Naruto yang melihat itu mengayunkan Zanpakutou untuk menghalau Kunai tadi. Namun dirinya tidak tau kalah kunai tersebut terdapat formula 'Fuin'.

**SRING...**

Minato menghilang dengan menginggalkan berkas cahaya berwarna kuning. Dan membuat Naruto menjadi kaget karena Minato berada dibelakangnya dengan kunai yang siap menusuknya.

**CRASH...**

Naruto berhasil menghindar walau mendapat luka dibagian lengan kiri karena tusukan Minato. Semua orang yang melihat itu membelakakan mata tak percaya bahwa sang Hokage akan serius. Walau Naruto adalah anaknya.

"Tou-san akui, kecepatanmu lumayan untuk tingkat Genin Naruto." Ucap Minato memandang kecepatan Naruto waktu menghindar tadi. Namun Naruto hanya diam dan melesat ke arah Minato menggunakan dua Zanpakutou miliknya.

Usaha Naruto sia-sia karena Minato selalu menghindar disaat Zanpakutounya ingin menebas. Merasa percumah dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki sekarang. Kini Naruto mundur beberapa meter dengan Minato.

Jarak antara Naruto dan Minato sekitar 100 meter. Membuat Minato bingung mengapa Naruto menjauh.

**Minato POV**

Kecepatan Naruto lumayan cepat walau dia tidak mempunyai aliran cakra. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan dua pedang yang digenggam Naruto itu.

"Kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini Naruto." Ucapku sambil membuat bola spiral ditangan kanan.

Mereka yang memperhatikanku pasti kaget. Karena aku mengeluarkan Jutsu andalanku yaitu Rasengan. Tapi aku melakukan ini untuk mengalahkan Naruto agar tidak mengembara keluar desa walau dia mendapat luka yang sedikit fatal.

Pasti nanti aku akan dihajar oleh Kushina jika membawa Naruto dengan keadaan seperti itu.

**CRING...**

Ku kumpulkan carka ditelapak tangan kiri dan terbentuklah Rasengan. Tapi aku menjadi bingung dengan Naruto. Sepertinya dia tidak takut ketika aku mengeluarkan Rasengan. Tanpa menunggu waktu, kini aku melempar kunai cabang tiga ke arah Naruto. Dia hanya diam ketika kunai milikku mengarah padanya. Bahkan sampai melewati Naruto tanpa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Dan ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menghantamkan Rasengan pada Naruto.

**SRING...**

Aku muncul dibelakang Naruto dan siap menghantamkan Rasengan tepat dibelakang punggungnya. Tapi ketika Rasengan berjarang beberapa centi, aku mendengar Naruto menggummakan sesuatu.

**_"BANKAI."_**

**BLARR...**

**Minato POV End**

Minato gagal menghantamkan Rasengannya dan terpental akibat ledakan Bankai milik Naruto. Minato terpental hingga tersungkur ditanah. Membuat semua orang membelakakan mata kaget karena ledakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

'Apa ini kekuatan yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto?' Batin Minato tak percaya bahwa Naruto bisa menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Kini penampilan Naruto berubah. Dirinya menggunakan jubah hitam panjang dengan aksen api merah dibawahnya dan dua Zanpakutou nya menjadi satu berwarna putih kebiruan serta batas ganggangnya berbentuk shuriken dengan tiga cabang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan penampilan Naruto, Kakashi?" Tanya Kurenai pada Kakashi melihat penampilan Naruto berbeda.

"Aku tidak tau Kurenai. Yang pasti ,kekuatannya setara dengan Hokage Minato." Ujar Kakashi membuat Kurenai kaget karena kekuatannya setara dengan Minato.

Sementara Minato memperhatikan dengan intes penampilan Naruto yang memakai jubah hitam seperti dirinya. Dan juga dua pedangnya menjadi satu.

"Apa ini Kekkei Genkai mu itu Naruto?" Tanya Minato dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Benar Tou-san. Ini adalah Kekkei Genkai ku dan Tou-san harus berhati-hati jika aku sudah memasuki mode ini." Jawab Naruto dengan posisi siap menyerang dan Minato pun waspada terhadap Naruto.

"Kita Mulai."

**SRING...**

Naruto mengilang meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah dan muncul di depan Minato. Zanpakutou nya sial menebas Minato yang kaget karena Naruto berada didepannya. Minato pun menahan tebasan Naruto dengan kunai cabang tiga miliknya.

**TRANG...**

**CRASH...**

Namun kunai miliknya hancur akibat benturan Zanpakutou Naruto. Merasa kunai milik Minato hancur, dirinya mundur menjauh agar tak tertebas oleh Zanpakutou Naruto.

'Kecepatan Naruto lebih cepat dari pada Hiraishin milikku.' Umpat Minato menyadari bahwa kecepatan Naruto lebih cepat dari Hiraisin miliknya.

Naruto yang melihat Minato menjauh kini mengankat Zanpakutou nya keatas ,dan...

**_"Surasshu Tsukiakari" _**

Gumam Naruto melancarkan serangan berwarna putih berbentuk sabit dengan mengayunkan Zanpakutou nya ke arah Minato.

Minato yang melihat itupun kaget dengan serangan yang mengarah padanya. Begitu juga dengan Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma dan Guy yang tak percaya bahwa Naruto dapat menciptakan serangan seperti itu.

_'Tidak ada pilihan lain. Selain menggunakan Jutsu itu.'_ Batin Minato terpaksa menggunakan Jutsu andalannya lagi.

**CRING...**

Rasengan kembali terbentuk ditangan kanan Minato dan tangan kiri memegang kunai cabang tiganya.

**SYUT... **

Minato melempar kunai miliknya ke arah Naruto. Di saat kunai miliknya sudah dekat dengan Naruto dan juga serangan sabit Naruto hampir mengenainya. Dirinya mengilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning dan muncul didepan Naruto dengan Rasengan ditangan kiri sebelum serangan Naruto mengenainya.

_"__**Hiraishin no Rasengan."**_

Ucap Minato mengarahkan kombinasi Rasengan dengan Hiraishin ke arah perut Naruto.

**BLARR...**

Serangan Minato menimbulkan asap yang banyak sampai menutupi menglihatan para penonton. Setelah asap mulai menghilang, kini Naruto masih berdiri tegak setelah menerima Rasengan Minato.

Karena yang dihantam oleh Rasengan Minato adalah Zanpakutou nya. Bahkan membuat Minato terkejut dan lainnya juga.

"Bahkan Rasengan Hokage tidak berpengaruh terhadap pedang Naruto." Ucap Kakashi yang melihat Rasengan Minato menghantam Zanpakutou Naruto namun tidak terjadi kerusakan sedikitpun.

"Baiklah Naruto. Kau cukup membuktikan kekuatanmu pada Tou-san." Ujar Minato membuat Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Dan menonaktifkan Bankai milik Naruto.

"Dan Tou-san ijinkan kau mengembara." Lanjutnya.

"Arigatou...Tou-san." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Minato.

Kakahi ,Kurenai ,Asuma dan Guy menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau hebat sekali Naruto-kun. Masa mudamu pasti sangat indah." Ujar Guy sambil mengacungkan jembolnya.

"Hehe..." Naruto melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Guy.

"Tou-san mempunyai pertanyaan untuk mu Naruto sebelum kau pergi mengembara." Ucap Minato.

"Apa itu Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto karena penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengembara?"

"Karena aku ingin berlatih dan juga mengenal tentang kehidupan diluar sana." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu ya. Tapi berapa lama kau ingin mengembara Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Mungkin 4-6 tahun Tou-san. Tapi aku pasti akan kembali dengan sebuah 'hadiah' untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto membuat Minato menaikan satu alis matanya karena bingung.

"Hadiah?" Bahkan semua orang juga bingung dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh Minato dan Kushina ketika Naruto kembali ke desa.

"Itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A, hehe." Ucap Naruto sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang tidak Tou-san inginkan, Naruto." Ujar Minato memikirkan apa yang ada diotaknya.

"Kalah begitu akan pulang dulu untuk persiapan keluar desa besok." Ucap Naruto membuat semua orang kaget.

"BESOK?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Digerbang desa Konoha**

"Naru pamit dulu Tou-san, Kaa-san , Imoutou , Nii-san, Kakashi-sensei, dan semuanya." Ucap Naruto pamit pada semua orang yang berada digebang Konoha.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naru...hiks...Kaa-san pasti akan merindukanmu...hiks." Ucap Kushina disertai dengan tangisan.

"Nii-chan jaga kesehatan dan jangan bertindak aneh-aneh." Ujar Yuki memberitahu Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnnya.

"Nii-san harap kau menjadi orang hebat dan bertarung dengan Nii-san ,Naruto." Ujar Misaki sambil memukul pelan lengan Naruto.

"Iya-iya, tapi jagan memukul segala Nii-san." Ucap Naruto membuat Misaki tertawa pelan.

"Jadilah murid yang membanggakan Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Emm." Naruto hanya menggangguk disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi Tou-san masih penasaran dengan 'hadiah' yang akan kau bawa pulang setelah selesai mengembara Naruto." Ucap Minato membuat Kushina ,Misaki , Yuki dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah Minato dan Naruto.

"Memang 'hadiah' apa yang akan kau bawa pulang nanti Naru?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto bingung harus mencari alasan apa supaya 'hadiah' itu menjadi sebuah kejuatan nantinya.

"A-Ano...i-itu..." Jawab Naruto bingung dan membuat Kushina mendeathglare dirinya.

'Kaa-san menyeramkan.' Batin Naruto ketakutan dengan deathglare dari Kushina.

"Ka-Kalau be-begitu aku pergi dulu, Ja-Jaa semua." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto menghilang membuat Kushina berteriak menyebut nama Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu tadi hampir saja, huh." Gumam Naruto takut dengan sifat ibunya.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa Kaa-san tidak melarangku untuk pergi mengembara keluar desa ya?" Ujar Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa Kushina memperbolehkan Naruto untuk pergi mengembara.

**Sementara dikediaman Namikaze**

"Kushina." Panggil Minato pada Kushina istrinya.

"Ada apa Minato?" Tanya Kushina yang sedang sibuk didapur untuk memasak.

"Aku ingin tanya. Mengapa kau mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi mengembara sendirian?" Tanya Minato melihat Kushina masik sibuk memotong sayuran.

Kushina menghentikan acara memotongnya dan berbalik memandang Minato. "Kata siapa aku mengijinkan dia pergi sendiri?" Jawab Kushina.

"Tapi Naruto bi-" Minato tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena dipotong oleh Kushina.

"Aku mengirimkan surat pada Jiraya-sensei untuk menemani Naruto pergi mengembara. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Anata." Potong Kushina sambil tersenyum.

**Flashback On**

"Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto pada Kushina ,ibunya.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Kushina.

"Bolehkah Naru pergi dari desa untuk mengembara?" Tanya Naruto membuat Kushina kaget.

"Tidak! Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengembara keluar desa, apalagi kau sendirian Naru." Bentak Kushina melarang Naruto untuk pergi mengembara.

"Tapi Naru ingin melihat dunia diluar desa Kaa-san." Balas Naruto. Membuat Kushina diam untuk berpikir.

'Anak ini keras kepala seperti Minato.' Batin Kushina melihat sifat dari Naruto yang tidak beda jauh dengan Minato A.K.A suaminya.

"Apa yang membuat Naru tertarik dengan dunia diluar desa?" Tanya Kushina.

Naruto mulai dengan pose berpikir. "Karena Naru ingin tau saja." Jawab Naruto membuat Kushina sweetdrop.

_'Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ya.'_ Batin Kushina baru mengetahui bahwa salah satu mantan guru Minato juga ada diluar desa karena mengembara.

Jadi Kushina berpikir. Jika Naruto pergi mengembara dengan Jiraya A.K.A mantan guru Minato, dia tidak perlu khawatir karena Jiraya adalah orang yang sudah berpengalaman didunia luar sana.

"Baiklah Kaa-san ijinkan Naru pergi dari desa untuk mengembara." Ucap Kushina membuat Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Kushina. Naruto tidak pernah sersikap manja pada orang lain kecuali dengan Kushina.

"Arigatou Kaa-san."

"Tapi Naru hanya boleh pergi selama 4-6 tahun. Dan setelah itu Naru harus pulang, atau..." Ujar Kushina memberi jeda dan memasuki mode devil miliknya.

"...Naru tidak akan pernah merasakan masakan Kaa-san lagi." Lanjutnya dan sukses membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati.

Bukan takut karena mode devil Kushina, tapi karena tidak bisa merasakan masakan Kushina yang Naruto bilang adalah masakan No.1 sedunia.

"Ba-Bailaklah...Ka-Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Kapan Naru akan pergi?" Kushina bertanya kapan Naruto akan mulai pergi mengembara.

Naruto mulai berpikir. "Emm...mungkin setelah ujian yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei ,Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya, baiklah. Sebaiknya Naru persiapkan apa yang akan dibutuhkan untuk pergi mengembara." Ujar Kushina sambil memberi uang pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima uang yang diberikan oleh Kushina dan pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan.

Sementara Kushina sedang berjalan memasuki kamannya dan menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Dan ternyata dia menulis surat untuk Jiraya agar menemani Naruto untuk pergi mengembara besok.

"Kalau begini aku jadi tidak khawatir lagi dengan Naruto." Ucap Kushina selesai menulis surat tersebut dan pergi kebelakang Mansionnya.

Kushina menyerahkan surat itu pada burung pengirim yang berada dibelakang Mansion. Setelah itu dia menerbangkan burung tersebut dan masuk kedalam Mansion kembali.

**Flashback Off**

"Ja-Jadi begitu. Pantas saja kau memperbolehkannya." Ujar Minato melihat Kushina kembali memotong sayuran.

"Tapi apa kau sudah memberitahukan hal itu pada Naruto, Kushina?" Tanya Minato.

"Belum." Jawab Kushina singkat tanpa menoleh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disuatu tempat**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya memiliki rambut putih panjang sepunggung sedang berkeliling disebuah desa untuk mencari sesuatu. Dia adalah Jiraya, salah satu Sannin Konoha.

Berjalan memandang sekitar dan menemukan apa yang dia cari. Seorang bocah berjubah serba hitam dan ada dua pedang berwarna berbeda dibelakang punggungnya. Bocah tersebut sedang bingung mencari makanan ,karena belum mengenal betul desa tersebut.

Bocah tersebut ialah Naruto. Dia terus berjalan sambil menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan kedai makanan. Dan tanpa dia sadari, Jiraya sedang bersandar dibelakang tembok menunggu Naruto melewati dirinya.

[A/N: Penampilan Naruto seperti Kirito di SAO.]

"Kau tak pernah berubah ,Gaki." Ucap Jiraya ketika Naruto berjalan didepannya.

Naruto pun menoleh karena merasa mengenal suara tersebut. Dia begitu kaget mendapati orang yang dia kenal sedang bersandar di hadapannya.

"Ero-sennin?!"

Jiraya merasa harga dirinya hancur karena Naruto memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Ero-sennin'. Dia menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras.

**DUAK**

"It-Itta! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan Jiraya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kau tidak tau siapa aku Gaki? Aku ini Jiraya no Sennin dari Konoha. Yang terhebat dan tampan." Ujar Jiraya dengan gaya [Seperti di Cannon.]

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu. Jika kau masih mengintip para gadis yang sedang mandi." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Hey! Aku bukannya mengintip. Tapi aku sedang mencari inspirasi tentang novelku." Ucap Jiraya membela dirinya. Dan Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya.

Menghela nafas, dan kemudian Jiraya menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum dia berbicara. "Aku ingin betanya padamu Naruto?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau pergi dari desa untuk mengembara?" Tanya Jiraya membuat Naruto kaget, namun Naruto menutupi kekagetannya.

"Alasan yang sama dengan mu. Menulis novel hentai dan mengintip para gadis." Jawab Naruto membuat Jiraya sedikit kesal. Karena yang Naruto bahas sejak tadi hanya soal Novel dan mengintip gadis.

"Sebaiknya kita kedai makanan dahulu. Aku tahu kau belum makan." Ujar Jiraya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau yang bayar karena kau juga yang mengajakku untuk makan." Ucap Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar kau ini Gaki." Ucap Jiraya yang melihat sifat Naruto tidak beda jauh dari dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Gomen kalau str0m baru update. Mungkin chapter kali ini agak jelek. Dan banyak juga kesalahan tanpa str0m sadari.**

**Serta untuk Fic ini dan 'Naruto The Power of Savior' sementara str0m Break dulu. Soalnya str0m tanggal 7 udah Ujian Sekolah, jadi lebih focus belajarnya. Tapi mungkin str0m akan cicil ini cerita.**

**Tetep tinggalkan kritik dan saranya para reader n author sekalian. Walau Positif (+) or Negatif (-).**

**Gomenesai dan Arigatou...**

**See you Next Chapter 3...**


End file.
